<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sign of the Times by lemonstrawberries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546417">Sign of the Times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonstrawberries/pseuds/lemonstrawberries'>lemonstrawberries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mommy Kink, OT3, Puppy Xuxi, Riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonstrawberries/pseuds/lemonstrawberries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>无授权翻译<br/>糖糖给我发了这篇文后我就立马打算翻译这篇<br/>为啥，首先是标题，我好感度激增；其次因为他是囧马卡，这三个字一出来我就社保了</p><p>Warnings：<br/>pwp<br/>cp精神上大概是囧卡x马卡x囧马，肉体上是囧卡x卡马x<br/>daddy kink<br/>mommy kink<br/>窒息play<br/>3p</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho｜Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei｜Lucas, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sign of the Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>无授权翻译<br/>糖糖给我发了这篇文后我就立马打算翻译这篇<br/>为啥，首先是标题，我好感度激增；其次因为他是囧马卡，这三个字一出来我就社保了</p><p>Warnings：<br/>pwp<br/>cp精神上大概是囧卡x马卡x囧马，肉体上是囧卡x卡马x<br/>daddy kink<br/>mommy kink<br/>窒息play<br/>3p</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李马克跨坐在黄旭熙的胯上，而身下人完全不知道该怎么应对现在这个场面：徐英浩的阴茎在他体内埋着，而自己的阴茎又埋进了李马克体内，对方有规律的抽插着，这双重快感让他几乎看见了天空中的银河系。徐英浩每一次的撞击都几乎快速，用力而且精准地碾过那一点，黄旭熙死死抓紧李马克的肩膀，而对方则边亲吻着他的下巴边往下坐让阴茎进入到更深的地方。</p><p>“你真该看看他现在有多漂亮，Johnny，”李马克呢喃，稍微后靠好看请他高个男友的脸，黄旭熙只是随着自己被干的节奏呻吟着。马卡窃笑两声，揉着对方手感颇好的脸蛋，柔声细语地说：“我们家小狗狗是不是感觉很棒啊？Mommy坐在他的阴茎上，自己后面吞着Daddy的阴茎，我打赌小狗狗是不是想要更多，嗯？”</p><p>在徐英浩狠狠地操过那特定一点，李马克同时彻底坐在了他的阴茎上后黄旭熙发出了一声错乱的哀嚎。<br/>“哦他想要Daddy操的再快一点，Mommy动的再快一点。这就是我们那小婊子狗狗想要的对不对？”黄旭熙下意识地点点头，在徐英浩真的开始加速后尝试着回头向他看去。</p><p>“是的，Mommy，”黄旭熙哭喊着，当李马克的手按住他那早已发硬的乳头时发出了呜咽。</p><p>马克轻轻笑起来，屁股也动的更快，他稍稍向后靠好让黄旭熙更靠近徐英浩的怀抱。徐英浩一手紧紧抓住黄旭熙的臀瓣，另一只手却抓住了李马克的手腕所以他们三人可以更加靠近，而他俩也可以让他们的小男友变得更糟糕。</p><p>黄旭熙从未感到自己和两人这么紧密过，事实上他从李马克坐在他身上起就感受到了这份亲密，可他还想要更多，他想要他的男友们彻底地搞坏他。</p><p>黄旭熙抓起李马克的一只手放在了他自己的脸颊上：“你知道吗？Daddy带给我的感觉可更好，”他气喘吁吁地说。</p><p>李马克挑了挑眉，又用力地收紧了后穴抽插起来，黄旭熙以呜咽作为自己的反击然后继续说：“他能让我射得更快，”他又尝试了一次，漂亮的鹿眼噙满了欢愉的眼泪。也许有那么一两滴泪掉了下来，可他又用力地眨眼把剩下的眼泪逼了回去。李马克盯着他，终于明白了黄旭熙想要什么。</p><p>“是吗？”李马克问，爱抚着黄旭熙的脸蛋；黄旭熙拼命点头，仍旧努力尝试着把眼泪给憋回去。李马克只是一个劲儿地笑，手指划过他的额头，鼻梁，嘴唇，下巴，最后来到对方纤细的脖子，然后紧紧握住。黄旭熙的嘴巴无意识地张开，而李马克则又一次的弯下身用力地在黄旭熙脸上留下一吻，手上的力气却是越来越大。</p><p>“我觉得你不该再继续说话了，小狗狗，”李马克气喘吁吁地说，身下动作加速起来，而黄旭熙嘴中只是发出了窒息的呻吟。</p><p>徐英浩盯着他的两个男孩，稍微娇小一点的那个坐在高个男孩身上，身下一片泥泞，他的手甚至都还在高个男孩的脖子上，让其窒息。</p><p>“马克说对了吗，狗狗？你真的想要Mommy在前面骑你时Daddy干的再狠一点吗？”黄旭熙随着徐英浩的声音眨着眼并且无声地点了头，泪痕在他脸上再明显不过了。而当李马克松开他脖子时他便喘着气心急火燎地点了头。</p><p>徐英浩只是笑了下，身下动作更加野蛮粗鲁了起来，滚烫的阴茎像一根被火烧过的铁柱在他的后穴内打桩般地插入抽出，带起了淫靡的水声，床板也随着动作吱呀作响；黄旭熙再也不压抑自己，他发出了呻吟，那般甜蜜而又淫荡的叫声好像永远都不会停下，而李马克也把这当作是黄旭熙叫他再快一点的提示。</p><p>“不……哦操！求求你们了，Mommy，Daddy，求求你们——”黄旭熙语无伦次地叫出声来，而两个人就像要把自己都交代在这里了一般，“求求你们了，狗狗想要射出来！”</p><p>徐英浩和李马克一起对着他们这已经崩溃的小狗狗微笑，他们三个人就像是一个人般动着；李马克低下头，落在黄旭熙颈上的吻轻柔似羽毛。</p><p>“哦不，Mommy，求——”黄旭熙的声音陡然升高又下降，因为他感到李马克咬住了自己的脖子。马克的牙齿咬得很深，很疼，他只知道在马克不断的动作里自己最后，最后还是射在了对方体内深处。然后黄旭熙整个身体都瘫软下来，但李马克还没有放过他，他依旧骑在黄旭熙的阴茎上，甚至在对方射出来时收紧后穴确保他射得一滴不剩。</p><p>黄旭熙倒在了床上，但很快他又弓起了身子，因为徐英浩还在继续操着他的后穴，而李马克也没有什么不同，他依旧扭动着身躯，即使他的男友已经射了出来。</p><p>“D-Daddy，”黄旭熙哭喊着，啜泣只换来了两人的笑声。黄旭熙伸出手去够李马克的手臂，接着一点点挪去了他的肩膀，最后是背。黄旭熙的指甲在李马克背上留下抓痕，而李马克也呻吟出声，动作也变得急促马虎起来。</p><p>李马克向后倒进了徐英浩的胸膛，而徐英浩自然是十分欢迎他，他很自然地伸出手撸动起李马克的阴茎，吻也顺理成章地留在了他的脖颈。李马克叫得很大声，射出来时他抓紧了徐英浩的头发，黄旭熙和徐英浩的名字在他嘴边轮流出现。</p><p>然后他狠狠抓住黄旭熙的腰肢又压进了一些，把对方彻底填满，然后他也便射了出来。黄旭熙看着他的两个男友，迷失在了情欲的煎熬中。</p><p>李马克倒在黄旭熙胸膛上，重重地喘着气；徐英浩直起身，把阴茎从黄旭熙体内抽出，而这个动作为他得来了小狗狗的一声哭咽。</p><p>“马克……你身上到处都是你射出来的东西，”黄旭熙也喘气，李马克无声地咯咯笑着，勉强撑起身来低头看着自己凌乱的胸口。</p><p>“真不好意思，”他耸肩，很明显和他说的话是两个意思。黄旭熙疲倦地笑着，李马克好像恍恍惚惚听见了浴室里传来放水的声音，可黄旭熙那张简直在发光的帅脸让他无暇顾及其他。</p><p>“感觉怎么样？”李马克轻缓地亲吻着他的男友，黄旭熙边点头边抚摸着他的背。</p><p>“真的，真的好极了，”他这么说着，徐英浩也走进了房间。<br/>“快来吧，你们两位。我给咱们放好了水，你俩现在脏得不行真的需要好好洗洗。”</p><p>黄旭熙有些不满地撅起嘴，可又在李马克坐起来，松开自己阴茎时又倒吸了一口气。李马克站起身时他的腿都在颤抖，他伸手去抓徐英浩所以他不至于就那么倒在地上。徐英浩一手稳稳拉住李马克，另一只手扶起了黄旭熙，去浴室的路上他们两个都像黏在了徐英浩身上般。</p><p>两人先把累得不行的黄旭熙弄进了浴缸，紧随其后的是李马克，背靠黄旭熙胸膛，最后是徐英浩，坐在黄旭熙身后。他们两人放松地向后躺，李马克躺在黄旭熙胸口，黄旭熙则躺在了徐英浩胸口。</p><p>“谢谢你们'照顾'我……”黄旭熙呢喃，头靠在徐英浩颈窝，李马克笑着吻了他手腕。</p><p>“一直都会，旭熙。我们一直都会。”</p><p>“我爱你们，”黄旭熙又说，使得徐英浩和李马克一起笑了起来。</p><p>“我们更爱你，”他们同时说，像个抱抱熊一样抱住了他们的男友。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>